efwfandomcom-20200214-history
EFW Smackdown January 4th 2012
New Theme Plays For EFW Smackdown * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-LI2b84aNw * *Promo Plays with Cole commentary from Raw in the Triple Threat Main Event Match #1 Contenders match to face Rated Peep Superstar at The Royal Rumble for the Worldheavyweight Championship* The Winner of this match will go onto face Rated Peep Superstar at The Royal Rumble for the unstoppable reign of the World championship! The Bell is rung now WWE Champion CM Punk what the hell he is crawling under the ring and the two people in the ring have not realised and there is no count outs or DQ's this is completly legal! *15 minuets later in the match WWE Champion CM Punk comes out of nowhere from under the ring* There's A Rock bottom The Ghost Hunter is going to get payback on the worl---Wait a minuete that's WWE Champion CM Punk with a steel chair in hand oh my god! No! He missed! A ROCK BOTTOM TO WWE CHAMPION CM PUNK The Ghost Hunter has got it 1! 2!... Woah! The Ref has been pulled out of the count Hunter doesn't know what the hell just happened Rated Peep Superstar just pulled the ref out of the ring no don't get out of that position Hunter SPEAR! Rated Peep Superstar puts WWE Champion CM Punk on top of The Ghost Hunter! 1....2....3! God Dammit No! Not Again! The World will be talking about Rated Peep Superstar again as he has costed The Ghost Hunter the World championship.... Tazz: Welcome to Friday Night Smackdown! we will kick things off live with a huge match that'll be---*TCD,SGA and ADR Music Hits* Oh god not these guys again... TheBigSGA: On Raw us there were forced to face against eachother by WWE Champion CM Punk Raw General Manager in a Triple Threat Match! I don't know what the hell is wrong with him putting us three against each other who and where does he get these stupid idea from? Local street workes who don't have a clue about Wrestling? I'm pretty sure he would knowing a guy like him now. But the way he treats us on Raw is just plain out rude he doesn't see us for who we truly are all he sees us for is a bunch of jobbers who formed a stable to try an make a name for them selves in this company but that's not the way fellow employees who put their bodys on the line every night deserve to be treated we are the ones that will bring truth and honesty back to EFW all these liars like WWE Champion CM Punk you see come out here and try to say to you how good he is how he is going to beat anyone who stands in his path! but not anymore we will end that mind set of his because me the Big SGA Alberto Del Rio, and The Canadian Destoryer are the new saviors of this company and we will help every single EFW Superstar if we have to, to see path of light the path that will lead them to a new future a path to a new career for the better... *Alberto Del Rio grabs a mic* AHah...Yes ..Yes SGA..I suggest we show WWE Champion CM Punk what we are truly made of so I say WWE Champion CM Punk get out here right now because we know your back there right now listening to this so Yes or No what do you say!? huh? *WWE Champion CM Punk wals out and stands at the top of the ramp* I already made you all three contestants in the Royal Rumble Match upcoming in only 8 days, and if you really want the ass kicking of your lifetimes haven't I already given you enough but I accept your challenge bring it on and how about we do it NEXT! Match 1) WWE Champion CM Punk vs. The Canadian Destoryer, TheBigSGA and Alberto Del Rio - 3 on 1 Handicap Match. *backstage with Raj Singh* Josh Matthews: Please welcome my guest at this time Raj Singh! (crowd cheer) Josh Matthews: Raj, What are your thoughts on being left by Matt Code while you were teaming with him on Raw which left it a Handicap Match then you lost against Best In The World and Chris Xtreme? Raj: I'm not really worried about what Matt Codw thinks of me right now because I've had so many people turn there back on me lately so I gotta stop focousing on that now and focus on my future because I got told my match at the Royal Rumble is now a #1 Contenders Match for the Intecontential Championship at Pain For Glory I will face the IC Champ!...- *Raj turns around and The Ultimate Opportunist is standing there* TUO: if you or The Best In The World think when you when at The Roayk Rumble even come close to a thought about taking my championship gold, you can think twice buddy because nobody will ever take this championship again from ever again especially not a guy who has never won a championship in his career like you or the guy who calls himself The Best In The World now get out of my face! *The Ultimate Oppotunist turns around and Samir Cerebral Assassin stands there* Samir: I've never had the real chance to talk to you face to face The Ultimate Opportunist since you beat for the championship at TLC but congrationaltions on your victory... *Samir offers out his hand but The Ultimate Opportunist walks away* *as everyone walks away from the scene Ato approches the intervew set* Ato: Interview me... Josh Matthews: Ehm Uhm...Ok... Josh Matthews: So ato You have been on a roll here on EFW and you won again by beating the European Champion Nexus do you see yourself being a future championship here in this company? Ato: Of course I do..That's why I'm going to tell you something that I'm about to announce to the world right here right now! Because I am entering myself in the Royal Rumble Match!...- *Nexus and Adam interuptt* Nexus: Ha, just because the champion me was not on his best form last week on Smackdown doesn't make you the best superstar around here Ato..I was dealing with personal issues in my life so I was kind of too distracted to deal with a guy like you who has no future here and 2 weeks ago on Raw what gave you any right to put your hands on The Worldheavyweight Champion, steal his finisher and spear him try to make a point for yourself try to make a name for yourself here? It's not going to work because in the end when it comes to the end of the night The Zodiacs will always be better than you...... Ato: Well how about Nexus we do it one more time, I'm pretty sure it looks to me and everyone that your over your personal issues right now so how about we have a re-match right here tonight on Smackdown!? Adam: I'm pretty sure my friend Nexus would have better things to do tonight than face you again Ato why would he waste his time with a guy like you your just biting off more than you can chewif you have the guts to challenge one half of the Tag Team Champions and current European Champion so how about you move on bud.. Ato: Well Adam I'm fine with not facing Nexus tonight but how about I face YOU instead! Adam: Bring it on!......... Match 2) Ato vs. Adam - Singles Match Match 3) Ivan 'The Destroyer' vs. Riyan 'The American Dragon' - #1 Contenders Match for the United States Championship at The Royal Rumble. *'''after the match Adam comes out and attacks the winner of the match but the winner of the match attempts to fight back until all other 3 Zodiacs come out and corner the winner beating him down then is put on the announces table to be Five Star Frog Splashed by Adam* Tazz: No the zodiacs...Why did they have to go this far this is just purely about there ego and want to show the world how good they are really was there any main reason they had to spoil the parade? (Commercial Break) *WWE Champion CM Punk comes out to the ring with a mic in hand* *WWE Champion CM Punk grabs a chair and sits down* I can see by the ugly look on your faces that you still don't like me but maybe that's just your natrual face! because we're all in the city of winds tonight Chicago Illinois what a complete utter disgrace to be even apart of the Universe I can barely believe you people made in tonight arena because you all look like your on cocaine and how did you people even afford enough to get here? Steal someone's money right? (Asshole chants)...Yeah just as I expected rudeness! I won on Raw against two other people I over came the odds and I may have had a little time out in the match but that's what you have to do to make it in the big leauges here ladies and gentlemen you would know nothing about it the things I do here the reason I hate you people is to focus on my own career to win championships unlike these other guys in the back who come out here and don't even focus on their own career status and just focus on crowds like you anyway enough talking about you for now I have a World title match at The Royal Rumble Pay Per View so why should I focus on you I need to be studying my opponent Rated Peep Superstar a mighty 150 day Reign who plans to overtake the longest World championship longest reign in history of 300 days and that's why I stepped in from that point on when he said it because if he thinks that he's lost it in the head I am a two time EFW Champion and 2nd longest reign in that title history and if he would actually stop burying people who tried so hard to get to where he is burying them and cheating in matches with the Zodiacs to retian the championship its no mystery why he has such a long reign A man like The Ultimate Opportunist a very unselfish man didn't even ask for a re-match clause when he was cashed in on by the Money In The Bank contract then the next Pay Per View the Smackdown General Manager Booker T who's job is over in just a matter of time by the way after my Tag Team win dominate his pathetic team at The Royal Rumble and I will take over both shows here in EFW and I will shove me down your throats every week! hahahah! but I will beat Rated Peep Superstar at The Royal Rumble and take his championship which means the absolute world to him everything will come back to the founder the owner of Extreme Fantasy Wrestling ME! I will own both shows and be The Worldheavyweight Champion and there is not a thing in the world any of you stupid fans can do it about in only a matter of over a week to go! and I'll still be the World heavyweight Champion by the time Wrestlemania 2 comes around this year and no matter if the winner of the Royal Rumble match faces me at the biggest stage of them all Wrestlemania they will not match my talents no matter if its the 2ND most talented superstar to ever step foot in this buisness they won't match my levels in their very best day and the only thing me and Rated Peep Superstar have in common now is that we BOTH HATE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! *drops mic* Michael Cole: Damn, what an intense match its going to be at the Royal Rumble Rated Peep Superstar will either lose it all and as WWE Champion CM Punk says he will reclaim what is rightfully his or WWE Champion CM Punk will leave emtpy handed without the World title! '''Match 3) Cenation and Alton C vs. Nexus and The Head Hunter - Team Match Match 4) Raj Singh vs. Samir Cerebral Assassin Not Vote *during match 4 With cole Commentary* Raj has got it all over and done with he is about to send a message to The Best In The World come Royal Rumble! Raj Singh is setting up the Raj Bottom on Samir the end is near for Samir! wait what the That's Best In The World! what is he doing here he's distracting Raj Singh! Raj goes for the punch to Best In The World and he blocks it OH MY GOD WHAT A SPIT TO THE FACE DISGUSTING! And Samir gets the roll up! 1! 2! 3! That's it, its over! oh no Best In The World is getting in the ring you already cost the man the match don't do anymore what the he's getting something from under the ring...What the Hell!? That a freaking ladder! he's getting a mic... BITW: Raj Raj Raj your probably wondering why I just got a ladder out and just cost you the match because I wanted to say something to you here about The Royal Rumble because at The Rumble our match will be a LADDER Match! My specialty stipulation! and whoever grabs that contract on that night will go to Pain For Glory! *Best In The World drops his mic and hits a GTH and leaves the ring* Michael Cole: Dear god what a statement and what a devestating new finisher by Best In The World the Go To Hell...man isn't it obvious how high Best In The World is on that match Tazz? Tazz: Your damn right Cole... 'Match 5) Matt Code vs. The Ghost Hunter vs. Cameron Moore - Triple Threat Match ' *Backstage with Jason T is found beating up CM Punk The Ultimate Savior after this Jason T comes out of his locker room and calls for help with EFW Medical Staff as Medical Staff leave with CM Punk The Ultimate Savior Jason T has a huge smile of his face* 'BQ: Rate Card ( Made By WWE Champion CM Punk Nexus couldn't make it ) '